Painful Tears
by xobadrhymer03
Summary: One-shot...Tell's what one "SOR" member goes through when she loses the one she truly love's. R
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I kind of redid this chapter..I just changed the poem at the end to a song. So, read it again if you want..I also added another chapter..  
  
Sitting in the backseat of my car, looking at the star filled sky through the window..I cried. My small body in a ball, rocking back-and-forth on the seat, thinking of the one person I truly loved..The day was scilent..It was scilent for him...It was too deafening! He didn't deserve this! It wasn't fair! The tears coming from my blue eyes, burnt my pale skin..My raven colored hair was mangled and messy..When it was usually sleek and tidy..I didn't care about my appearence anymore..All I cared about was him.  
  
Before last year he had really never meant anything to me, you know? But, then one day...It was the end of the year dance for my school "Horace Green Prep"..We were ending 9th grade..During one certain slow song, he walked over to me and asked to dance..I accepted, within the shock of the moment. Our bodies met on the dance floor, the music softly playing around us..I didn't get why a person like him would want to dance with a person like me..It was kind of confusing, but I didn't care..Our eyes suddenly met, blue with brown..He slowly leaned in an kissed my lips..Everyone around us disappear, we were alone in our own little world. Our feet were gliding on the floor, It was like we we floating on air...  
  
"Freddy? Why me? Why didn't you ask someone else to dance?" I asked  
  
"I don't know..Something just told me to go over and ask you, Tinkerbelle" Freddy said  
  
Thinking of our love after that night brought even more pain to me..Why the hell did he have to go? Freddy didn't deserve to die! He was to young...Too beautiful. Things never fucking work out for me, just when my life had hit a high, It had to sink down like the Titanic.  
  
It was a cold April night, the rain was pouring around us..But, we didn't care, we were to infatuated with each other. I jumped onto Freddy, sending us tumbling into the middle of the road..We stayed there, rain mixing into our kiss..We didn't even notice the truck coming..I heard the screaming of a child, looking up I saw the truck not even twenty feet away from our intertwined bodies. I jumped out of the way....But, It was too late for my love...  
  
The sick, crunching sound of twisting metal..The deafening scream of that child...The yell from Freddy..I saw the truck crash into the nearest tree, I didn't care about them..I cared about my Freddy..Dropping to his side, I let my tear start to flow..Trying not to look at his mangled body..I knew he wasn't going to live through this...But, didn't want to believe it..Grabbing hold of his bloodied hand, I cried harder.  
  
"Don't die! Please, Freddy..Don't..I love you..I love you so much" I said, tears falling onto the rain soaked street  
  
"I love you, Summer" Freddy muttered  
  
He had died...It was all my fault..Freddy Jones was dead..Laying on the street, I cried even harder..Pounding my fists, letting out a heart retching scream..The world seemed to stop right then..Silence overtook my life..I didn't care about anything except my Freddy..I looked again over at the crashed car, the thing that had caused all of this and saw the body of a little girl thrown across the street by my house..I feel terrible about It now..But, then I didn't care..I still very feel the same way now.  
  
"Miss Hathaway..Can you identify the body for us?" A man asked  
  
"I might as well..I have nothing in my life to do anymore" I said  
  
"Okay" The man siad, his head hanging low  
  
"It's Frederick Jones" I siad, tears escaping from my eyes again  
  
"Thank you Miss" The man said  
  
Sitting in my car, right after Freddy's funeral..I made a decision. Getting in the drivers seat, and driving myself to a ledge over the raging river..I took a deep breath, smiling inside myself..This was the easiest way I could be with Freddy..This was the easist way out of my sucky life..I needed to get it over with.  
  
Jumping off the edge, I felt a rush..The feeling of my life disappearing..Wind blowing through my hair, my body shaking violently..Hitting the water, I felt a hard pang on my head..I think I hit a rock..That was the last ting I remeber being alive.  
  
Then all of a sudden, there was a bright light in front of me..I saw a dark figure standing there, like it was waiting for me..I slowly walked up to this figure and saw the shadow for what it was...Freddy..Jumping into his embrace, I cried again..I was with my love...I had sacrificed my life wanting this to happen and it now had.  
  
"I found you..I finally found you again" I cried  
  
"You have" Freddy said  
  
"I love you so much" I said  
  
"I love you too" Freddy whispered  
  
_I'm not feeling so bold  
Can't you see I don't want to grow old  
And my photograph's an epitaph of parody  
I don't want to be me_

_I'm not feeling so sure  
It would help if you offered a cure  
If I wait, it's too late for the remedy  
I don't want to be me  
  
You won't save me  
Cuz I'm not the fortunate one  
So don't blame me  
If I decide to go hide or instead to just run  
  
I'm not feeling so well  
Maybe we could just sit for a spell  
And make amends, it depends on my injury  
I don't want to be me  
I don't want to be me  
I don't want to be me  
  
You won't save me  
Cuz I'm not the fortunate one  
So don't blame me  
If I decide to just run  
  
You won't save me  
Cuz I'm not the fortunate one  
So don't blame me  
If I decide to go hide or instead to just run  
If I decide to go hide or instead to just run  
If I decide to go hide or instead to just run_  
  
Song by: Amanda Clemens


	2. The Only Other Chapter

A/N: I know I said this was a one-shot..But, now it's a two-shot! This is the only chapter I'm going to make...So, enjoy.  
  
Freddy pulled me into a bright, white room. Cathedral ceilings, red roses and Greek mythical sculptures mad it beautiful. Sitting on the clear flooring, I could see the band..They were in Dewey's apartment crying..I knew why too. Dewey was slumped against the wall holding the backup singers in his arms, Zack was trying to calm a hysterical Katie down..Lawrence was at his keyboard, trying to read a book only to stain the pages with his tears. I hugged Freddy, tears streaking down my cheeks. He pulled me up onto my feet and looked deep into my eyes.  
"I know it's hard to look at, but..But, you needed to see" Freddy said  
"Why did I have to hurt them so much? I can't even imagine the pain they are feeling right now" I said  
"Yes, you can..Why do you think you killed yourself..I'm the one who doesn't know how it feels" Freddy said  
"How can you say that? You lost everyone you loved in a single second..You had no time to say goodbye" I said  
"You didn't either..I might know how they feel..When I got here, I was lonely..It was like one part of my heart had been killed with me..It was hell living without you for even a week" Freddy said  
"Freddy, my heart broke into tiny little pieces when you died..I had to see you in so much pain..I had to see you bleed and bleed and bleed..I.." I said, said, but was cut off  
"I didn't feel any pain, Tinkerbelle..I didn't even know it had happened till I ended up here" Freddy said  
"Really?" I asked  
"Absolutely" Freddy said, a tear escaping from his right eye  
  
I pulled my love into a passionate kiss, not letting go of him even after we were finished..I didn't want to take any chances. Freddy pulled me into a slow dancing position and smiled.  
"May I have this dance?" Freddy asked  
"Yes..I would never dance with anyone else anyway's" I said, Freddy chuckled  
"What song?" Freddy asked  
"Any" I said, Freddy nodded and snapped his fingers  
  
"Faithfully" by Journey started to play..I smiled, Freddy knew I loved this song when I was still on earth, I still do. Starting to dance, I laid my head onto Freddy's shoulder..I felt like we were floating on air again, but the defence from the first time we had danced together was: we really were floating..Slowly spinning through the clouds, We danced forever..When we floated back down, Freddy took me back to the clear flooring..We looked through it again to see a large tombstone..It was Freddy's.  
"That's you're tombstone" I said, Freddy nodded  
"Your's too" Freddy said, pointing at it  
"Are you-..It is! How did they..They knew we wanted this" I said, smiling  
"They were great friends" Freddy said  
"Still are" I said  
  
The epitaph on our tombstone read: "Just like Romeo and Juliet, star-crossed lovers..They're love will last forever..In our minds and hearts. As sure as it will in theirs..We promise to rock the world amd hope you will rock the heavens. Love Always: The School of Rock, your dear friends" I cried at the inscription..It was so beautiful.  
"I hope they'll live happy lives" I said  
"Without us?" Freddy asked  
"Without us" I said  
"One day we will see them again..Right?" I asked  
"The plans have already been arranged for then" Freddy said, his eyes gleaming with tears  
"I hope it's not too soon" I said  
"No..They have long lives ahead of them..At least some of them do" Freddy said, lowering his head  
"What do you mean?" I asked  
"Alicia..She..She will die when she is twenty-five...Her seven year old daughter and her will be in a plane explosion" Freddy said  
"Can't we keep that from happening?" I asked, tears streaming down my face  
"Bo" Freddy said  
  
I hugged my love..Praying to a very nearby God that this would never happen, but prayers are never answered..Because, what seemed like a month later..Alicia and her daughter arrived..We had a teary eyes reunion, hugging and crying..Talking and crying.  
"I'm dead" Alicia whispered  
"Yeah..It was hard me for to come to tears with that answer also" Freddy said  
"Poor Candace..She never got to grow up" Alicia said  
"Is this heaven, Mommy?" Candace asked, innocence in her chocolate brown eyes  
"Yes, honey..Summer and Freddy have been here for a long time" Alicia said  
"Hi, Summer and Freddy" Candace said  
"Hi, sweetie" I said, letting Candace sit on my lap  
"Can you tell me a story?" Candace asked  
"Sure..I have a lot of stories I can tell" I said, looking at a smiling Freddy


End file.
